


Your Life Is a Side Quest

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Libraries, M/M, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Working in a library, Benny is accustomed to strange requests. But so many on wildly different topics from one (admittedly cute) man? It grabs his attention.





	Your Life Is a Side Quest

Once a week. That was the amount of times the skinny guy, Garth, with the bizarre requests came into Benny’s work place, the MacLeod library. Garth had come by every week for five months. After the first month, Benny started compiling a list of the requests.   
Looking over it now, he genuinely couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Subjects in the past two months included dragons, beekeeping, piano tuning, bird species, dog training, and paganism. What possibly could’ve crossed his mind when he checked out these books, Benny had no idea. Although, Benny had to admit, part of his curiosity stemmed from the fact that the impossibly weird man was also cute and charming. Not out loud, of course, but he could admit it to himself.  
It was Wednesday, which meant it was Garth’s day to come in. It also meant that today was the day he’d muster up courage to ask Garth what all the books were for.  
At 3 o’clock on the dot, Garth came in with a jovial smile on his face, his usual expression. “Heya, Benny!” Garth greeted, quietly, but still cheerfully. He’d refrained from using a voice any louder when the elderly librarian, Bobby, reprimanded him for it. The man may have been in his mid-fifties, but he was still terrifying.   
“Hey, Garth! What can I do for you today?” Benny asked, knowing there’d be something.   
“I’m looking for a book on herbal medicine.” Garth answered. If it had been five months ago, Benny would’ve been surprised. But at the moment, he was just curious as to how something so normal hadn’t come up before.   
“Yeah, we got some stuff like that. Follow me.” Benny said. He circled around the front desk and led Garth into the impossibly high shelves. The MacLeod library was old, built back in the 1890’s by the same MacLeod family who still owned it. Wall-to-wall in books, each generation of MacLeods brought only more to the table. And it definitely showed.  
“Can I ask you something?” Benny asked, fingers skimming over the spines of the books.   
“Sure. Shoot.” Garth answered, easily.  
“All these books. What do you need ‘em for?” Benny finally questioned. Garth grinned and muffled a laugh.  
“I was wondering when anyone would ask. Which one do you wanna know about?” Garth was being surprisingly cooperative. Knowing Garth, Benny wasn’t sure he expected anything else.  
“The dragons?” Benny started, turning to the shelves built into the walls.  
“Oh, that! Well, I promised my niece Claire that if I wrote her an essay on dragons, she’d eat her vegetables every day for a year. She thought my terms were fair and agreed. ‘Course, that was just a bonus. If I got Claire to eat her vegetables, my brother-in-law, Cas? He said he’d give me some honey from his beehives.” Garth explained.  
“That would explain the beekeeping. And the…piano tuning?” Benny prompted.  
“After I got the honey from Cas, I traded it for an out-of-tune piano which I would tune then give to my Pagan friend Rowena for Yule.” That explained the book on paganism. Garth’s story was starting to sound so absurd that it had to be true.   
“What about the dog training and the birds?” Benny asked, going through the mental list in his head.  
“Well, the dog training was pretty obvious. I got a dog.” Garth said, shrugging. Benny began climbing the rolling ladder for the higher up books that Garth was looking for. “But the birds? I needed the aviary guide to identify the right bird feathers for my downstairs neighbor. In return, she gave me herbs I need for a remedy for my next door neighbor, Nick’s cat. He can’t afford to go to the vet at the moment. For the medicine, he promised me free stuff from the dairy he works at for the rest of the year and an open invitation to watch my dog whenever I need it. I don’t think I’ll take him up on that.”  
“Why not?” Benny asked, too curious to resist.  
“Because in his spare time, Nick goes by Lucifer. He’s a real nice guy, but I don’t think I want him watching my dog.” Garth replied, wry smile on his face. Benny had to muffle a laugh, and he barely caught it in time. Benny held up a book for Garth’s consideration and Garth nodded in response.  
“Are you aware that your life is a side quest?” Benny finally said. Garth grinned.  
“I was guessing, by this point, it had to be.” Garth said, taking the book from Benny. “There’s no way that any of this is normal.” Benny began to lead the way back to the front desk.  
“I just got one more question.” Benny stated. Garth nodded. “I remember you asking for the history of Wimbledon. What part of your quest did that fit into?” Benny questioned. Garth’s grin only widened.  
“That’s part of the main quest, amigo.” Garth said.  
“Which is?” Benny asked.  
“Win the heart of the handsome librarian.” Garth answered, cheekily. Benny blinked in surprise. “Why do you think I come here at the same time every week? For the first few weeks, I was here kinda unpredictably. One of the other librarians figured out what I was doing and told me your schedule.” Benny took the book back from Garth and began to check it out for him.   
“Who told you this?” Benny couldn’t resist inquiring.  
“I couldn’t believe it myself, but Crowley.” Garth said, seemingly surprised by it. “He told me to ‘work up the stones’ to ask you out.” Benny smiled. He was _not_ blushing.  
Benny handed Garth his book. “See ya around, brave hero. Gotta get back to work.” Benny evaded the offer. He knew Garth would get his answer.

 

When Garth opened his book at home that night, he saw a note in the front cover that made him grin from ear to ear.   
_Quest completed. - B_  
Underneath it was Benny’s phone number. Unable to stop smiling, Garth set to work on the remedy for Nick’s cat, giving the occasional glance back to Benny’s number. The handwriting was appealing.  
Maybe a normal date would do Garth some good. Garth began whistling a song, thinking of the prospect of coffee with his favorite librarian.


End file.
